Not Always a Fairy Tale
by n9horsesbubbles
Summary: (Highschool; Slight AU.) Because of her father's decision to suddenly move to the great city of Magnolia, Lucy is forced to adjust to a new life, with a whole new set of people. At East Mag. High she meets a group of seemingly random individuals who all share something in common... they all attend an after school therapy group. It's name? Fairy Tail. Sounds ridiculous... right?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all!

Uh, welcome to my first fanfic, I guess...? I really do hope you enjoy it... andyeah. I had this whole little speech-thingie planned out back in 2009-2012-ish when I first got this account about exactly what I was going to say on my very first fanfic, but then... three years past. And I forgot it. Soyeah.

I guess I should probably do a disclaimer, huh?

I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

That being said, please enjoy... and if not, well, tell me what you didn't like about it, so I can improve, yeah?

* * *

I.

She threw the suitcase onto the sheet-less bed, watching with grim satisfaction as the neatly packed clothing cascaded onto the floor. The clean and carpeted floor.

A brown flowerpot crashed into the plush shag. Down on her knees, the girl rubbed the dirt into the thick fibers. The hot prickling sensation in her eyes burned ferociously, as she continued to trash the room.

Scattered papers. Spilled drinks. Strewn items at random.

Good. She would stall It as long as she could.

Someone knocked on the door. Repeatedly.

"Miss Lucy? Miss Lucy?"

Lucy ignored the aged voice, and ripped the pleated curtains off of their hooks.

"Miss Lucy, please stop this...!"

"Shut up!" She removed one of her boots and chucked it at the door. _BAM!_ The knocking stopped.

"...M-Miss Lucy... your father..."

"What about him?!" she screamed.

"...he w-won't be pleased... w-with this mess, Miss."

" 'He won't be pleased?' " she repeated, "He won't be pleased!" Lucy turned on the bookshelf, the only untouched object in her chaos of a bedroom. With a hardy shove fueled by rage and hurt, all of her precious books fell to the floor... all of her mother's precious books.

"...Miss Lucy...?"

Realizing what she'd done, Lucy's knees buckled under her. Faintly, her fingers danced over the flurry of papers until she found the rough edges of her most prized possession... her mother's most prized possession. The teen hugged the novel to her chest, tears finally spilling over and blotting the pages.

By then, Ms. Spetto had realized the door had never been locked, and she was, ever so slowly, turning the doorknob. The door creaked open, groaning from it's earlier unexpected assault.

"...oh, Miss Lucy..." she whisered, her resolve crumbling at the pitiful state of her young master.

Startled, Lucy's head jerked up.

"M-Ms. Spetto...!" she faltered, trying to cover up her puffy eyes and red cheeks. She squeezed the book even tighter.

In an instant, the elderly woman had the girl wrapped in a warm embrace. Lucy sagged in her maid's arms.

"...w-why is father...?" She found her words choking and dying as her throat constricted from all of the built-up emotions. Surely there was some reason behind all of the madness. And surely, _surely,_ Ms. Spetto... the woman who had helped deliver Lucy as a baby... the one who had been on this rollercoaster of a life with her... and her mother's best friend... would know. She would surely know _why _her father seemed to strive for and revel in Lucy's unhappiness.

"...I... I don't know, Miss Lucy. I don't know."

But, alas, she didn't... Lucy didn't think anybody really did. Not even her father.

"I-I don't want to leave... I don't want to leave mother..." Lucy sobbed into Ms. Spetto's shoulder. In return, the woman rubbed the girl's back, trying to offer comfort, no matter how small that comfort was. "I-I want to stay here, Ms. Spetto... I want to stay h-here..." She knew she was spouting meaningless crap. Lucy _knew _that it really didn't matter _what _she said. Her father was a stone cold person, and his will would not be questioned.

Ms. Spetto sighed. "Me too, Miss Lucy," she said, "but... but your father knows best. He thinks this will benefit all of us..."

Lucy was silent. She didn't understand her father at all. Yes, they'd all moved before... but that was at a time when Mrs. Layla Heartphilia was still with her daughter. Still with her husband. Now. Now they were moving without her. Now they would actually have to _leave her behind._ Leave their entire _country _behind.

That was _unthinkable. _Impossible. Lucy _refused._

How would she visit her mother's grave if they were thousands of miles apart? How would she pay her weekly respects if an entire time zone separated the two?

She wouldn't.

She couldn't.

"How could he even _think _of leaving mother?" Lucy asked. Her sadness was morphing into anger once again. How could he? How _dare _he? But all of the negative emotions swirling around inside of her were eating away at her focus. Lucy admitted it. She was _exhausted._

Ms. Spetto didn't answer her. She couldn't answer her. When she herself had heard about the move, it had sounded like utter ridiculousness. Move to a completely new _country_? Ridiculous! And with just a few days before Lucy started her senior year in high school, no less! Whatever reason Mr. Heartphilia had for the need of an abrupt change of environment, it'd better be a damn good one!

Ms. Spetto sighed as she stroked Lucy's tangled hair. She'd tried to convince Jude otherwise in the beginning. Tried to perish the outrageous thought from planting and growing into a full fledged decision. But he would have none of it. Absolutely none of it.

Lucy attempted to deter him too. She'd begged and cried and shouted and cursed her father to the lowest of hells. The poor girl even went as far as to guilt her father into changing his mind, saying terrible things about him _wanting _to get away from Layla. Ms. Spetto had to give him credit for his unwavering and steely answers, but she could've sworn on Mrs. Heartfilia's grave that she saw the man flinch at the mention of her name...

And so, they sat there, holding eachother, trying to recall of happier times where death didn't affect them so deeply. Where loss was something they did not experience or even thought they might experience. And where Layla Heartphilia was still alive and healthy, laughing along with them.

* * *

The whole move was a rough and tedious process. The three of them had to take several short flights, and one long voyage across the ocean. Luggage was always a hassle to deal with, and they had to camp overnight at one of the airports because Mr. Heartphilia had overdosed on alchohol, and they couldn't fly if he wasn't sober.

When they did arrive at Fiore, it was a three day drive to Magnolia. Three hot, torturous days. Lucy busied herself with rereading all of her mother's books, even though she knew most by heart.

At the city, they met with various people to seal the deal on the house they all had taken a shine too, and then they were home free...

Except they had to unpack. And quickly.

Due to Jude's drunken delay, they were two days behind schedule. Lucy was supposed to have been in class at East Mag. High School two days ago. Of course, Ms. Spetto called in to excuse her mysterious absences and assured the principal that she would be there "bright and early tomorrow morning."

It was three hours past midnight. Lucy, having overheard the conversation, felt like crying. She'd been through hell the past week, and now she was expected to be at school in four, or five, hours? Tiredly, the girl climbed the stairs to her new room.

Lucy hit her fluffy bed like a rock underwater.

She would unpack tomorrow.

* * *

Word Count: 1,171.

AN: Wow. I can't believe I got past 1,000 words. That'sjust. I think a new personal record for myself, yay!

Anywho, I'm going to challenge myself, and try to get _at least _1,000 words in every chapter. I would like to aim for 1,500 (or more!) but I'll set this goal low for myself, since squeezing this thing out was a challenge in itself. I wish I was like one of those people who does amazing 5,000 word chapters because they're just that good, and plot bunnies practically live in their heads, but, alas, I am not...

Anyway, good, bad, meh? Please leave a review and tell me how you felt about it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Update! I've always wanted to say that.

Anyway, to the 4 or 5 people that actually follow this story, sorry for the long wait! I didn't have internet for four days, then my computer started... dying. It was weird... yeah.

Oh! And a special thanks to NameMeLife for being my very first reviewer ever! Seriously dude. Just, thank you so much, and thank you all who have taken their time just to read this. It really makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. c:

Anywho. I don't own Fairy Tail.

Without further ado, please enjoy the following, and if not, leave a review to tell me what I could improve on, yeah?

* * *

II.

An intense beeping noise penetrated Lucy Heartphilia's cloud filled dreams. She groaned and flailed wildly at her alarm clock, searching for it's snooze button. Finding it, she punched it with her fist, and pulled the blankets further over her head.

Ten minutes later, the cursed thing dutifully went off again. Lucy moaned from the sleep deprivation her clock was causing, but sluggishly rose from her bed to shut it off.

Ears ringing, Lucy stretched and ambled into the bathroom. Except she didn't quite know _where _the bathroom was, so now she was in a guest bedroom. Grumbling, Lucy retraced her steps into the hallway and looked around, God, there were a lot of guest bedrooms. And one bathroom, if she remembered correctly.

Closing her eyes, Lucy picked a door at random, and opened it. Bed, dresser, closet, desk. Nope. She chanced it again.

Finally, after about her third or fourth try, the blonde found herself in a spacious, tiled bathroom with porcelain fixtures and a nice, patterned rug. Sighing, Lucy retrieved her toiletries, and flicked on the lights.

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Miss Lucy!" Ms. Spetto called as the girl descended the polished staircase.

Lucy waved good-naturedly as she grabbed her keys and her bag and her sneakers.

"You're not going to stay for breakfast, Miss Lucy? I made pancakes." Ms. Spetto said, sounding disappointed.

"Sorry, Ms. Spetto. I want to be early since I'm a couple of days late. I still have all of my supplies with me."

"Alright... Your father's in his office working. Have a nice day, Miss Lucy...!"

"I'll try!" She yelled from behind the closed door, before hopping down the steps and jogging out the front gate.

A few blocks later, Lucy's adrenaline rush wore off and she realized she was lost. So very, very lost. But that was okay... she'd brought a map... right?

Wrong. Cursing herself, Lucy scoped out the area for any landmarks that might seem familiar.

None.

...

Crap.

Now what? If she ran home now, she would be late for school. Maybe if she kept wandering around, she would see a sign... or something. Seeing as her options were pretty limited, Lucy picked a direction and start walking. She was bound to find some other unfortunate souls who'd missed their buses. She hoped.

It was several minutes until Lucy spotted another person. Or, more specifically, she spotted the girl's bright blue hair.

Before Lucy could question the unatural colour of her hair, she found herself sprinting to catch up with the short student, "Hey, hey! Excuse me!"

Instead of turning and stopping, as Lucy expected her to do, the girl's strides grew in length and her pace increased. The distance between them doubled.

Lucy frowned, transitioning into an easy lope. It was almost as if... she was trying to get _away _from her. Strange, as she hadn't done anything to provoke this skittish behavior. Maybe the girl was shy? But then again, her reaction did seem a tad extreme...

Lucy didn't even see the rock.

At least, not until she was tripping over it.

And the only indication Lucy had that she'd trampled the girl was the high-pitched scream that followed her rough plunge to the earth.

When the metaphorical smoke cleared, the blonde found herself sprawled on the other girl, who looked like she was suffocating.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Lucy exclaimed as she untangled her limbs and helped the blue-haired student up.

The girl fixed her flowered headband, and glanced at Lucy quietly.

"Um, are you okay...?" Lucy asked awkwardly, attempting to break the silence.

She nodded.

"O-Oh, that's good..." Lucy trailed...

...

...

...wait.

"Do you attend East Magnolia High School?"

She affirmed that question with a little shake of her head as well.

Lucy smiled a hopeful smile, "That's great! See, I just moved here, so I'm not really familiar with the area... and well, I don't know where the school is... do you think you could lead me there?"

The girl looked taken aback, but she recovered soon enough, and began to walk, on what Lucy could only assume, was the path to her new high school. So she followed.

* * *

The stroll was, well, awkward. Considering Lucy had to work pretty damn hard just to get the girl to utter three words.

Just three words.

Five syllables.

Fifteen letters.

(The first had been her name, though Lucy could hardly understand her. She spoke with a tiny voice and an almost incoherent stutter.)

(The second had been when they arrived at East Mag. after Lucy had thanked her profoundly. Her unsteady reply had been: "Y-your... w-w-welcome...")

Then, she was swept away by two boys. All Lucy caught of them was a glimpse of black and orangey-brown hair.

Ah, well. Lucy was sure she'd have another chance to spark a conversation with her. She'd looked about the same age as herself - they might have gotten a few classes together.

At the main office, Lucy picked up her schedule and her school uniform, and, after changing out in the girls' bathroom and throwing her stuff into her locker, she was rushing to her first class.

As she was marching to English, Lucy caught sight of a very familiar 'bluenette'.

"Levy-chan!" She waved, remembering the short girl's name.

Levy froze, and Lucy began to worry that the introverted student was going to bolt again. But, much to Lucy's relief, Levy simply grinned calmly and raised her right hand in a gesture of goodwill.

"We have first hour together... isn't that great?" Lucy said.

"Y-Yes." Levy replied, as she made her way to her seat.

Because this was Lucy's first time in the class, she picked a desk at random and pulled out a book to skim over before the bell rang. She hoped this wasn't another student's assigned spot.

Unfortunately...

"Excuse me, miss, but I believe you're sitting in my seat." A stern voice snapped her from the pages.

Lucy led her eyes up to see a girl with long red hair and chocolatey brown eyes. Her gaze was firm and collected.

"O-Oh, this is your seat...?" Lucy inquired shakily. The other let out a slightly intimidating aura, and, well, it freaked her out.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, "and I would appreicate it if you retrieved your possessions and switched desks. Please."

The girl spoke with a crisp and clear tone, one that seemed to imply the expectation of utmost respect. So unlike Levy, Lucy couldn't help but think as she gathered her textbooks and moved.

_BRRIIINNNNGG!_

Lucy almost jumped out of her newly acquired chair at the ear wrenching sound. Goodness, the bells here were _loud_.

"Good morning, everyone!"

This round of unexpected sounds, Lucy's head snapped up so fast, she swore she'd given herself major whiplash. She hesitantly picked her novel back up, weariness beginning to build from all of the unpredictable noise.

After a few minutes of roll call, she relaxed and lowered her head to refocus on the paragraph she'd stopped on earlier.

But, low and behold, irony had yet another twist for Lucy. His name, she would find out later, was Natsu Dragneel. Said boy was currently running late. Again. And so was some chick named Cana Alberona. To Lucy, a lot of the students didn't seem to surprised at her disappearance. Maybe this happened often?

Anyway, back to Natsu...

...who had just burst into the class... yelling... and stomping... and screeching some nonsense about the colour gray... who was starting to sound like a person... who was this crazy kid...?

It looked like this might've been an everyday occurrence, judging by the teacher's reaction, or lack of rather.

"Mr. Dragneel." The man spoke through clenched teeth, and his left eye twitched periodically. The boisterous teen continued to rampage like a monster. He probably couldn't even hear the professor over his own voice.

This carried on for several minutes.

Lucy was beginning to wonder if _anyone_ in this school was sane. Or maybe just the people that she'd met _were _the insane ones.

Suddenly, a movement to her left, and the redhead that had kicked Lucy out of her original spot was standing in front of the raging- no... Natsu was... He was...

The guy was shivering and quaking like he'd seen a ghost. A really big ghost. With claws, and fangs, and an ugly mug that screamed, "I'm terrifying!"

Lucy squinted. It was only that girl. Though, Lucy admitted, she was scary.

"Ah... Ms. Scarlet..." Their teacher adjusted his rimmed glasses, acknowledging the female.

'Ms. Scarlet' turned towards the man.

"I deeply apologize for this untimely disturbance, Professor Hatashi." She said bowing once, twice... three times. A little overdone, if anyone had bothered to ask Lucy.

"It's... It's alright, Ms. Scarlet..." Professor Hatashi was pinching the bridge of his nose. Probably from exasperation, she imagined, "Please escort Mr. Dragneel to his seat."

"Of course, sir," she responded, "come along, Natsu."

"A-Aye, E-Erza...!" he squeaked hastily, before scampering like an obedient dog to his seat...

...right... next... to Lucy.

Fantastic.

She had a control freak to her left.

And a loud, annoying, tempermental beast to her right.

Lucy breathed deeply, counting to ten. She felt like crying for the second time in a measly twenty-four hours... maybe if she-

"Lucy Heartphilia, are you here?" Mr. Hatashi rightfully and unknowingly interrupted her train of thought.

"...yes! I'm here!" she answered quickly. Mr. Hatashi's voice had a bit of an edge to it. Lucy could only describe it as strained and stressed.

"_Thank you_, Ms. Heartphilia. But please, try to be more _attentive_ next time, hm?"

"Y-Yes, sir..."

Next to her, Natsu was chuckling like an idiot.

* * *

Lucy walked out of first hour, fuming inside.

She was positive that nothing, _nothing_, could ever be worse than sitting between Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. _Nothing_. She really hoped, down to the depths of her heart, that she didn't have any other classes with the two.

"L-Lucy-san...!"

Huh? Lucy glanced over her shoulder to see little Levy hurrying match her stride's with Lucy's own longer ones.

"What's up?" she said, waiting patiently for the other girl to catch her breath.

"I... I was w-wondering if... if I c-could, p-possibly... um... walk wi-with you? T-to your next class, I m-mean!" Levy said, struggling over each word. The blue-haired girl stared at her feet. Lucy could see the small trembles that had taken hold of her hands. It must have taken a lot of courage for the timid sixteen-year-old to ask that. And to her, no less. Lucy felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body.

"Of course, Levy!" she almost squealed, grabbing the girl's shaking hands. Levy looked up, shock becoming a permanent expression of her delicate features. Lucy began to drag her down the empty hallway.

"We'd better hurry," she puffed, "Oh, and don't call me Lucy-_san_. It's too formal," Lucy stopped to think for a moment, and promptly cut off Levy as the girl began to apologize, "You can call me... Lu-_chan_? Or Luce? Or, y'know what? It's been awhile since someone just called me plain ol' Lucy."

Lucy smiled as a tiny grin lit up the other girl's face.

"O-Okay... Lucy."

* * *

Word Count: 1,882 (w/o A/N.)

A/N: Annnnndddd... done!

Wow! Over 1,500, that's probably the only thing I like about this chapter. -

Yeah, I think that this chapter was really light and fluffy, and actually boring. I read it over to myself, and... well, I didn't like it. Soyeah.

Anyway. Good, bad, meh? Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! It's been a week! Yay!

Okay... my exuse is... on Thursday, I slipped and cracked my head on a hill of ice and gave myself a minor concussion, so I wasn't allowed to do _anything_ on Friday.

It sucked... it really did. ;n;

Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Without further ado, please enjoy the following, and if not, leave a little review and tell what you didn't like about it, yeah?

* * *

III.

As the day proceeded, Lucy was finding it easier and easier to converse with Levy. She was slowly, but surely, adapting to the girl's usually inadequate and always rickety voice. It wasn't like the blue-haired student was really that timid. Hesitant and nervous? Yes and yes. But, down to her very core... Levy was kind and modest... and actually, Lucy thought, she leaned towards being nerdy.

It only took four periods, lunch hour, a bit of coaxing, and the help of two boys named Jet and Droy, of whom Levy seemed to have an unlikely friendship with, to whittle away at the girl's apprehensive nature, and reveal the chatty bookworm that lay beneath. And, as she was finishing up the light lunch she had thrown together (Ms. Spetto had insisted on packing it, but Lucy had been out of time at that point.), Lucy decided she loved the talkative side of Levy, even as hard to understand as she was sometimes.

"C-C-Cana?" Speaking of which.

"Huh? What is it, Lev?" Cana Alberona, the mystery girl from first hour had arrived thirty-seven minutes into third hour. Just as soon as the girl had stepped into the classroom, she'd been asked politely to leave and "change into more proper clothing" by Mrs. Yuanne, the rather young professor with an obsessive fascination with Europe. Well, she was the history teacher.

Anyway.

Cana had walked through the door with a dangerously low-cut tee, and ripped up jeans. Her wavy brown hair was fixed in a loose ponytail, and her high heels gave her an extra boost of four inches. A fluffy blue purse hung loosely around her shoulder. Cana had a smooth, dark complexion, only adding to her natural beauty, as well as complimenting her dark eyes.

She'd come back in sweats and a hoodie, but to Lucy, the gray clothes didn't dull her looks in the slightest. All in all, Lucy couldn't imagine someone like Cana would even consider talking to someone like Levy. Strange? Yes, she thought very much so.

"H-Have you s-seen Gajeel?"

"Honey, you're gonna hafta speak up... I can't hear anything with this frickin' headache." That was another thing off about Cana. The girl had been tipsy and distant. Lucy wasn't sure if this was normal or not, as she had nothing other than the few hours she'd known the girl to compare her to.

Erza paused in her strawberry cake heaven to raise a stern eyebrow at the brunette, "Have you been drinking again, Cana?"

"Yeah! You reek of booze!" Natsu piped in, wrinkling his nose for an added effect. Lucy sniffed the air, wondering how on earth he could smell her. They were on opposite ends of the table, for goodness' sake!

Immediately, the stench of heavy perfume smacked her senses silly... but maybe under that... a more unpleasant smell? She couldn't tell; Cana had really doused herself in the sweet spray...

Wait a minute.

_Booze_? As in...

"_Alcohol_? You've been drinking _alcohol_?!" What was wrong with these people?! Acting like an _underage student _coming in_ late _and showing signs of a minor_ hangover _was _normal_?!

"Only the best!" Cana joked half-heartedly. Lucy gaped at her like a fish out of water. Correction. Like... like... well. It didn't really matter. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She turned to Levy for an explanation, but the girl was staring at her lap.

"Weren't you suppose to cut your drinking by half this month?" There was a new voice Lucy hadn't heard yet. It happened to belong to a young man sitting across from Natsu. He had dark, dark blue, almost black eyes, and uncombed, messy black hair. Searching her memory from when Levy had introduced them all at the beginning of the lunch hour, all she could remember was that the girl had had a heck of a time trying to pronounce his last name without stuttering several times.

Cana scowled at him. He smirked cheekily back at her.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to Mira tomorrow..." Then her eyes brightened, and her pout turned into a sneaky grin. Lucy could practically see the little devil horns poking out of her head.

"Well, Mr. Fullbuster, I saw _you_ smoke up half a pack yesterday." The brunette reached across the table, and poked his chest for emphasis.

Fullbuster... Fullbuster... What _was_ his name?

The guttural sound of a 'g' kept gurgling up in her throat.

G... G... G... Gra... Gray! That was it!

...what a weird name.

Lucy completely and utterly missed the fact that he had just been accused of _smoking_. That is, she did. Until Erza was standing over him with a mixed expression of anger, hurt, and disgust, all wrapped up into one face. The boy was rooted to the spot, transfixed by his obvious fear of the girl.

"Gray," she spoke with icy clarity, despite the range of emotions flashing through her brown eyes, "I hope for your sake that Cana is spewing _false_ information."

"O-Of course she is...!" he agreed. Much, much too quickly.

Cana simply sauntered over to him, bent over, and plucked a lighter out of his back pocket.

"That could be anybody's!" he said stupidly, getting red in the face.

Erza didn't hear him. She was rather busy stomping to a window, and chucking the little thing as far as she could... which was pretty far... actually. Then, she stomped back.

"Gray, today after school, we're _both_ going to see Mirajane, and _your_ going to schedule an _individual_ session. You keep shunning them, _and_ the regular meets...!"

Next to Lucy, Levy shrank in her seat, and Natsu and Cana laughed at the black-haired boy's great misfortune.

Erza stared down at them with a look of sheer disappointment. Natsu quieted down a little ( he _knew_ Erza ), but Cana couldn't stop herself from giggling. Lucy suspected she hadn't yet flushed all of the alcohol out of her system, and so the final traces were amplifying her mood.

"This is no laughing matter, Cana. You're going to be coming with Gray and I," the redhead said sternly.

"...fine," Cana massaged her temples with an index finger, "Anyway, Levy, I think I'm sober enough now, what was it you wanted?"

"O-Oh, n-nothing, Cana-san."

* * *

"Levy-chan?"

"Y-Yeah, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at the smaller girl. She sounded nervous, as if she knew what the blonde was about to say. Then again, she always sounded nervous.

"Who's 'Mirajane'?"

"Mirajane? Sh-she's a fr-friend..."

"Does she attend East Mag. High?"

"N-No... she's... she's... i-in college..."

"...oh." Lucy wished she could ask more, but they were in front of the gates that marked her grand house.

Lucy and Levy had decided to walk home together. Lucy was enthusiastic about it at first - she'd get to know more about this Mira girl. Then she learned Levy lived halfway across the city, and she wasn't so sure about letting the girl walk that far. But with Levy's gentle assurances, and small prods, they'd enjoyed a conversation filled hike to Lucy's house. Well, until Lucy had brought up the mysterious, and apparently touchy, subject of Mirajane.

"See you tomorrow, Levy?"

"O-Of course. G-Goodbye, Lucy-san!" she waved, before turning around and walking away.

Crap! The blue-haired girl reverted back to using formalities again. Inwardly, Lucy kicked herself. She shouldn't have even mentioned that name! What is Levy completely ignored her to next day because of her stupid mistake? Lucy fumbled with her keys for a minute, that thought weighing heavy on her mind.

Once she finally entered, Lucy dropped her shoulder bag on the couch, and plodded into the well-refurbished kitchen for some sort of afterschool snack. She made a beeline for all of their frozen goodies.

"Ah, Miss Lucy..." Huh? Lucy looked up from rummaging through the fridge to see Ms. Spetto sitting at the dining table, cupping a mug of warm tea between her hands. Her face was... downcast. Very unlike the old, sweet maid Lucy knew.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Spetto?" Now she could watery hazel eyes set in the woman's wrinkled face.

"Y-Your father, Miss Lucy," she took a few breaths, and a sip of tea, "h-he has requested an audience with you... you are to go immediately, M-Miss Lucy."

...

...

Lucy slammed the door so hard, she heard all of the contents inside rattle.

...

Before she knew it, Lucy was already halfway up the stairs to her father's office, fists clenching tighter with each step she took.

...

A little voice inside told her didn't have to go. She could be a rebellious little brat and downright refuse his request. He wouldn't notice. He wouldn't care. Hell, he wouldn't _notice_, or _care_ if she left right now.

But, no.

...

_No_.

Lucy wanted to hear what Jude Heartphilia had in store for his "little girl." She wanted to hear what kind of crap he would say, what new rule he was laying down, or what new regulation, or new change in their lives he was making. She wanted to hear it _all_.

Lucy wanted... She wanted...

...

She leaned on the railing at the top.

...

She wanted to be _wrong_. About _everything_.

Lucy wanted to open that door and see the man that existed before her mother died. No, even before that... She wanted to see his face crinkled with a smile at his newborn daughter... and she wanted to hear his laughter at his little three-year-old's silly antics.

Oh God, she wanted it so _badly_.

Lucy pulled herself together as she gripped the shiny, brass doorknob that led to Mr. Heartphilia's office... hoping,_ hoping_ to see his face not ground down to pure bitterness by work, work, _work_, but... relaxed.

Her hand unwillingly turned the knob, and she heard the mechanisms working with steadfast accuracy. The door did swing open... ever so slowly.

And, with each inch of his room and rim revealed, another piece of her disillusioned dream cracked and shattered.

Lucy stood motionless in the doorway.

There he was.

The perfect businessman.

The worst father.

"Lucy... come in..." his weary tone grated on her ears. Lucy took two steps in.

"I heard you requested my presence... father." the word tasted like bile on her tongue.

"Yes, yes I did. Please. Sit down." She obeyed without a sound.

"Lucy, you are 18 now, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Lucy glared at her lap.

"Well, it has come to my attention... that in a few years you will be of the proper age to wed... so I have taken it into my personal interest to find good suitors for you. Whichever of the predetermined men you choose, will perform duties as your husband and keep my business alive while I'm gone."

...'proper age to wed'...

...'find good suitors'...

...'perform duties as your husband'...

...

...no...

* * *

Word count: 1,804 (this is an approximate!)

A/N: Can someone say drama? C:

heh. Y'know how on the last chapter, I thought it went too slow. Well, I thought this one actually went too fast.

On a side note, I make up all of these teachers' names on the spot, and if any of them sound familiar, then I'm probably getting them from manga authors that I like.

Anyway.

Like it, hate it, don't really care? Please review! Itmakesmehappy.


End file.
